Talk:PC Tweaking
The first section on texture pop-in is pretty much straight from GameFAQs. It's useful information, at least in my experience. The second bit, on screenshots, is my own; the syntax hasn't changed all that much from UT2004, which I played for some time. Input and criticism is undoubtedly warranted. Vacuity 22:42, 8 April 2009 (UTC) switch members' equipment serch in rushengine.ini--> bExSettingUseAllMemberEquip=False--> change it to TRUE Speed it up a bit (PC) I know this is cheating but I run speed engine 5.5, it fastens up the game and those real long boring Bai Ze fights are over in a jiffy. I normaly hate to cheat because it ruins the game, thou nowdays when even the built in Turbo Mode seem to run in slow motion this "tweak" seems kind of nice. --Fergulix 13:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) PC tweaking - Changing NPC equipment in action I came to an interesting point in the game where my Gaou would request for Obsidian when I got from BR 61 to 62. All that required was a couple of battles. So I decided to experiment a little. Note that I used PC tweaking to make Gaou use Huge Katanas from the moment I got him. He started off with an Uchigatana and upgraded his weapons by himself till he had Dragonsbane at BR61. In my inventory I had had an Obsidian for a long time, but it wasn't until BR62 that Gaou actually requested it. I also had an Elite's Grandsword in my inventory. Thus: Inventory: Obsidian (Huge-Sword) and Elite's Grandsword (Huge-Sword) Gaou: Using Dragonsbane (Huge-Katana) Case 1: He used Dragonsbane at BR61 and requested the Obsidian after the battles when I became BR62. I said YES to his request. Dragonsbane was destroyed in the process and his items list altered in order for him to upgrade from Obsidian->Obsidian Artis. Case 2: He used Dragonsbane at BR61 and requested the Obsidian after the battles when I became BR62. This time I said NO to his request and instead manually placed the requested weapon, Obsidian, in his hands. Now of course I wanted to see what would happen after a few more battles. I thought that maybe his Dragonsbane-items-list would alter to an Obsidian-items-list. NOPE! After a few battles he requested the Elite's Grandsword, wanting to "downgrade", replacing a better weapon for a worse! Case 3: In the last case I replaced his Dragonsbane with the Obsidian right before the battles so that he fought with the Obsidian instead. After the battles, when I was BR62, he would request the Elite's Grandsword. Which means he wanted to "downgrade" by replacing the Obsidian for an Elite's Grandsword. Answering yes, The Obsidian was destroyed in the process and his items list altered in order for him to upgrade from Elite's Grandsword->Champion's Grandsword. I know that NPC:s differentiate between weapon size, but what is the relation between "Katanas" and "Swords"? In this case with Gaou I'm confused. My conclusion? If you want your NPC to upgrade weapons by themselves (by automatically changing their items list) you have to say YES to their requests, however, the current weapon they are replacing WILL be destroyed! Keiten 10:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC)Keiten :That's exactly how it works. The NPC uses the current equipped weapons to determine which weapons in your inventory to request. There are exceptions to this, and that is any Remnant weapon that is in their default customization list. In this scenario they will request that Remnant weapon ONLY if it either: :* matches their default customization list, ie. Emmy will request Nightbloom if her main is equipped with a mid size sword customization, say a Bluesteel or Tuck. :* matches their current weapon type, ie. Emmy will also request Nightbloom if her main is equipped with any mid size Katana customization . :Now back to Gaou, if you equip a Huge Katana and then do a few battles, they will request the highest Huge Katana in your inventory, and when you say yes they will change their upgrade list accordingly, items and all. Now say your current list is of a Huge Katana, and you equip Obsidian which is a huge Sword and do a few battles, he will request the highest Huge Sword in your inventory with no regard for the level of the Obsidian this way and if that is say an Elite's Grandsword then he will request it and over write the Obsidian. The trick is DO NOT equip anything forcefully you don't want to lose, equip the lowest level weapon possible and let them request a slightly higher one, to change their customization list. This is why I wrote the article on the correct way to change a customization list because this is the real mechanics behind, and you can use said mechanics to your advantage if you follow the rules. For example I change Blocter to Smiter customization list, and Maddox to dual wield Blade Breaker list, and they do their upgrades perfectly. Mikeyakame 12:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Another question: Will characters ever request any weapon from the Enlightened Seven, who have character-specific weapons? Let's say Hinnah's Azureblade lies in my inventory, no character but Hinnah is capable of requesting it right? :No they won't because no character except the enlightened seven have those weapons in their upgrade lists. Mikeyakame 03:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::So what it means is that if you want Hinnah or Hannah to be able to use the Special Arts ability "Snowpetal" by equipping the sword Nightbloom either of the two following will happen?: ::1. Nightbloom will replace Hinnah's Azureblade - or Hannah's Crimsonblade - and destroy it. ::2. Nightbloom will be equipped by Hinnah/Hannah but their replaced weapon lies in the inventory, useless forever because Azureblade/Crimsonblade are completely unusable by any other characters than their original owners.